tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanomag
crawler]] ]] Hanomag (Hannoversche Maschinenbau AG)"(Hanover Machine Works)" was a German producer of steam locomotives, tractors, trucks, construction machinery, and military vehicles. Hanomag first achieved international fame by delivering a large number of steam locomotives to Romania and Bulgaria before WW I. History The company dates back to 1835 when Georg Egestorff founded a company called Eisen-Giesserei und Maschinenfabrik Hannover to build small steam engines. They soon started making farm machinery and in 1846 built their first railway locomotive for the Hannover State Railways. By 1870 they had made 500 locomotives and in 1871 changed their name to Hannoversche Maschinenbau AG. Industrial/Agricultural Vehicles Road vehicles followed when in 1905 they received a contract for steam wagons for the German army. Petrol engined vehicles were followed in 1912 with a line of farm tractors. By the 1920s, the market for steam road vehicles was in terminal decline and Hanomag looked to cars as the future, particularly economy models. Although the cars were made in large numbers, (15,775 in total), production of them did not make much money for the company, resulting in the late 1920s with the sale of the railway locomotive division to Henschel & Son of Kassel. The companies first diesel engined tractors were made in 1928, although claims as to who was the first company to produce a diesel tractor are disputed. During World War Two, the car plant made military vehicle engines, a military version of their heavy tractor renamed the SS-100, and SdKfz 251 half track troop carriers. Post war production resumed making trailer units followed by tractors, and in 1949 a 1.5 ton truck. From 1958 until 1966, Hanomag was a partner in the joint venture Hanomag-Barreiros in Spain, with Hanomag owning 25%, and Barreiros owning 75%. The venture built tractors based on Hanomag designs. In 1960, Hanomag established Rheinstahl Hanomag Cura SA in Rosario Santa Fe, Argentina. They first imported tractors, then assembled and built Hanomag tractors. In 1962, a short-lived union with Bautz began. Also in 1962, MKE MAKSAM in Turkey was licensed to build the Hanomag Brilliant tractor series, and continued until 1972. In 1964, following a take over by Rheinstahl of Henschel & Son and in a reverse of history the company was merged with Hanomag. A new range of tractors was launched in 1967, with the new engine from Rhienstahl. In 1969 the truck making division of Hanomag-Henschel was sold to Daimler-Benz, leaving the Hannover works making earth-moving machinery. Also in 1969, the joint venture in Argentina, Rheinstahl Hanomag Cura SA, was purchased by the Massey Ferguson licensee there (Massey Ferguson Argentina), and manufactured there until 1990s, while the German tractor works were purchased by Massey Ferguson, also in 1969. Tractor production was stopped in 1971, after producing 250,000 tractors. The construction division was sold to Massey Ferguson in 1974, and renamed Massey Ferguson Hanomag. Massey Ferguson Hanomag was then taken over by the German IBH Group in 1980. When the German Bank failed in 1984, IBH Group collapsed in bankruptcy, and Hanomag was eventually re-financed with Komatsu taking a stake in 1989. Hanomag started production of Wheeled Loaders for the European market for Komatsu. In 2002, Komatsu Limited the world's second largest construction machine manufacturer, bought out Hanomag AG, and since then Komatsu Hanomag GmbH has been a 100% owned subsidiary of the globally company. In Hanover, the company is producing wheel loaders ranging from 54 to 353 kW and since 2005 also has been producing wheeled excavators from 14 to 22 tons. Thanks to the European Technical Center (EUTC), these correspond to the latest state of technology. In Hanover, the company develops construction machines designed to meet the varied requirements of customers all over Europe, also some products for worldwide markets. During recent years the company has grown with production increasing from 2500 to 3900 units in 2006. Turnover amounted to 356 million Euros, 62% over the year before. Resulting in around 1,170 people being employed at Komatsu Hanomag at the end of 2006 fiscal year. Automotive Vehicles By the 1920s, the market for steam road vehicles was in terminal decline and Hanomag looked to cars as the future, particularly economy models. In 1925, they launched the Hanomag 2/10, a open two seater with a rear-mounted 500ccGeorgano, G. N. Cars: Early and Vintage, 1886-1930. (London: Grange-Universal, 1985) single-cylinder water cooled engine. Named Zweisitzer Limousine (two-seat limousine)Georgano. by the company, its rounded front and rear gained it the nickname Kommissbrot for its resemblance to a loaf of Army bread. Although made in large numbers, 15,775 in total, it did not make much money for the company. A more conventional car, the 3/16PS, came in 1928, along with the tractors, taking the company back into profit. Hanomag were badly hurt by the drop in trade in 1929 and built a large stock of unsold vehicles. Things improved in 1930 and the company got 14 per cent of the domestic car market, second place behind Opel, but in 1931 a new crisis came when the banks called in a loan. The factory was mortgaged to Hannover City and the Vereinigte Stahlwerke trust and the company relaunched as Hanomag Automobil und Schlepperbau GmbH. For 1932, a new small car, the 1.1 Litre, renamed the Garant in 1934, was announced and sold well allowing two shift working to be introduced and it was joined by the larger 1.5 litre Rekord (a name later used by Opel) in 1933 with independent front suspension. A diesel Rekord was shown at the 1936 Berlin Motor Show. Although prototypes were made, no cars were produced postwar. Military vehicles During World War II , the car plant made military vehicle engines, a military version of their heavy tractor renamed the SS-100, and half track troop carriers. Hanomag 20 B, a 4-wheel-drive Small Unit-Personell Carrier was produced 1937-1940 (ca. 2000) under the parentage of Stoewer. Capacity problems by Stoewer resulted in co-production by both BMW and Hanomag. Together the three manufacturers made ca. 10.000 units. The special 4-wheel-steering system was fitted on most models. Operating a "lock-level" between the front seats made the steerable rear axle turn sideways to a certain angle. Post war production resumed making trailer units followed by tractors and in 1949 a 1.5 ton truck. Rudolph Hiller, who had been president of Phänomen trucks, joined the board and restructured the company by arranging for it to join the Rheinstahl consortium in 1952. Merger & Split In 1964, Rheinstahl took over Henschel & Son and in a reverse of history the company was merged with Hanomag. In 1969, the farm tractor operations in Germany were sold to Massey Ferguson, the tractor operations joint venture in Argentina (Rheinstahl Hanomag Cura SA) were sold to Massey Ferguson Argentina, and the truck making division of Hanomag-Henschel was sold to Daimler Benz, leaving the Hannover works making earth-moving machinery for Massey Ferguson. Construction machinery In 1989, the world's second largest construction machine manufacturer, Komatsu, bought a share of Hanomag AG, and since 2002, Komatsu Hanomag GmbH has been a 100% subsidiary of the global company. In Hanover, the company is producing wheel loaders ranging from 54 to and since 2005 also has been producing wheeled excavators from 14 to 22 tons. Thanks to the European Technical Center (EUTC), these correspond to the latest state of technology. In Hanover, the company develops construction machines which meet varied requirements of customers all over Europe as well as for certain products also worldwide. Engines Hanomag built a range of engines that were used in their own machines. Later after the Massey Ferguson take over, they were used in most of the Hanomag products built as Hanomag / MF. A few lines used Perkins engines, which Massey Ferguson also owned at this time. Hanomag diesel engines were fitted in some French built tractors from the 1950s. Automotive parts In 1990, Daimler-Benz AG sold the remaining parts and accessories business to a small private company in Hannover, which remains as the the last source for original Hanomag parts and accessories worldwide. Products Tractor model range Construction models Massey Ferguson /Hanomag range Other Construction Plant Models ]] *Wheeled loaders **Hanomag 22 / Massey Ferguson 22 - 4-cylinder Hanomag D142B engine **Hanomag 22C / Massey Ferguson 22C - 4-cylinder Perkins engine **Hanomag 35D **Hanomag 44C / Massey Ferguson 44C - 4-cylinder Hanomag D393B engine **Hanomag 55C / Massey Ferguson 55C - 6-cylinder Hanomag D962B engine **Hanomag 66C / Massey Ferguson 66C - 6-cylinder Hanomag D963A engine **Hanomag 77C / Massey Ferguson 77C - 6-cylinder Hanomag D963/A2 turbocharged engine **Massey Ferguson 911 - 3-cylinder Perkins D3.152 2.5 litre engine *Wheeled (refuse) Compactors ** Massey Ferguson C44C - 4-cylinder Hanomag D943B engine ** Massey Ferguson C55C - 6-cylinder Hanomag D962B engine ** Massey Ferguson C66C - 6-cylinder Hanomag D963/A1 engine *Wheeled Dozer's **Massey Ferguson D66C - 205 hp 6-cylinder Hanomag D963A engine (based on the Massey Ferguson C66C compactor) *Hydraulic Excavators *Tracked loaders ** Hanomag K7 Loader - * Towed Scraper (model number unknown) Hanomag engines *Hanomag D142B 62 hp 4-cylinder **Hanomag D161 65 hp 6 cyl 4160 cc bor 100mm ** Hanomag D162 85 hp 6 cyl 4760 cc bor 100mm ** Hanomag D393B 113 hp 4-cylinder engine **Hanomag D962B 144 hp 6-cylinder engine bor 120mm **Hanomag D963A 210 hp 6-cylinder engine bor 120mm **Hanomag D963/A2 turbocharged 258 hp 6-cylinder Hanomag Trucks *Hanomag AL-28 *Hanomag F55 *Hanomag Kurier 2006 07 15 Wörth 0401 (8584630885)(L28).jpg Hanomag AL-28 BGS Funkkraftwagen L.png Hanomag AL28 camper (expedition).jpg Hanomag F55 Doppelkabine.jpg Hanomag Kurier Diesel.jpg Oldtimer Gelsdorf 06.jpg UK Preserved Machines These are a rare tractors in the UK, most that are here have been imported by preservationists, looking for something different, or who are Hot Bulb engine enthusiasts. A few Hanomag Bulldozers were imported, and some MF machines were Hanomag-built machines badged up. See also * Daimler-Benz * Massey Ferguson Construction * Komatsu References * Wikipedia * World Wide Guide to Massey Ferguson Industrial & Construction Equipment, by John Farnworth. * Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine - various articles on Hanomag External links * Komatsu Hanomag * All about Hanomag * Schaper-KFZ Handel - Last Hanomag Part Dealership Category:Hanomag Category:Bulldozer manufacturers Category:Compactors Category:Companies founded in 1835 Category:Companies of Germany Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Engine manufacturers of Germany Category:IBH Group Category:Komatsu Category:Massey Ferguson Construction Category:Tracked loader manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers of Germany Category:Truck manufacturers of Germany Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers